


switching sides

by TransformersKing



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: The only thing worse than a haterIs a traitor





	switching sides

Your guns are loaded  
And your lies are the bullets  
So here is the trigger  
Go ahead and pull it now.

 Deadlock was speeding away from the autobot ship, he didn't want to hurt the innocent anymore. So he decided to leave unknowingly, at least that what he thought before some bullets hit his wheels. Sliding and flipping across the ground, leading a few dents and cracks in his armor. Hearing footsteps, he quickly reached for one of his swords lying on the ground, only he couldn't. The strange person had thrown him away from his weapons. "Your running away? Your turning into a traitor."

 

_Perceptor._

 

Perceptor leaned down, lifting deadlocks head to look into his optics. Grabbing two knives from his subspace and stabbing deadlocks servos to a tree before walking away from deadlock. Deadlock screamed in pain as his body ached, optics dimming as he watched perceptor pick up his swords and throwing them into the near by stream. "You really hate the autobots that bad? What have we done to you that made you want to leave?" Perceptor slowly took out one of his pistols, loading it. He wasn't looking at deadlock slowly wiggling the knives off his hands.

 You put a knife out in my back  
Killed any history we had and now it's war  
War

 A war cry was all perceptor heard as deadlock punched him in the back of the helm. Staggering back as deadlock swung a punch at perceptor. Perceptor blocked as he hit deadlock with the back of his pistols, Wiping the energon off his mouth. 

Perceptor looked around at his surroundings, then back at deadlock. "This is what it has come to," not a question. "One or two shots to a human and then you run off like you never seen one die before. And think  **I** wouldn't have found you?"

Deadlock glared at the scientist, coughing up more energon, unable to speak anymore. The scientist continued to talk, but deadlock wouldn't listen. Not unless he had a good reason to.

"Now, let's go back to the lost light and say you just got your aft beat by a group of vehicons. But you are not leaving."

"W..why do you care so much? If you want me dead why don't you just take your fucking pistol and sh-"

The pistol perceptor was holding clicked, aiming at deadlock chest, but not on his spark. "I won't end you, but I will leave you here to rot."

Perceptor placed a hand on deadlocks chest, ripping off his autobots brand. "Look's you won't be needing this anymore. I'll be telling everyone at the lost light that you've left, make you an even bigger target."

Deadlock watched perceptor leave, never to be seen again. Burning pain in his body, he transformed no matter how much pain it caused him. Getting shot at again, he thinks it's perceptor or one of the decepticons.

"Stand down autobot." The voice said. Such annoying voice.

Deadlock raised off the ground dropping his swords, hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to cause any harm."

The mech walked up to him, eyeing his every move. "Who do you work for?" The mech asked as he came down to eye level with deadlock. "No one at this moment."

"Ah I see. So what happend? Rodimus kicked you out?"

"I left. Couldn't handle the pressure anymore, seeing innocent humans die."

"You look pretty beat up, I could help you. If you trust me that is. But I'm not gonna sit here forever helping you without knowing yer name."

Deadlock stared at the mech that was helping him. Leaving the autobots was already so much pressure, but having the name 'deadlock'. A cold human killer, was even more pressure.

"Drift, that's my name."

"Nice name kid. I already called turmoil, he said he was willing to take ya in just need to ask you a few questions before we give you your brand."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your name."

"Fangry, but you can call me fang for short because my whole name sounds shit."

Deadlock chuckled, "I can see why, might as well call you fragger if it has much comparison."

Fang looked at his digital map, "The base isn't that far from here." He faced drift, "you good enough to transform kid?"

Deadlock walked past him, "I am not a kid, and I could beat you there in five nanoseconds."

"You wanna bet?"

"Go ahead, I'll give you a head start."

\-------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT!"

"I'm saying he left the ship. Simple, do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Where is he? Where is deadlock!"

"Just outside the forest sir, he was there where I left him."

Rodimus glared at perceptor, " what do you mean by 'left him'? Did you let him leave!?"

"Why would I let him leave? I just beat his ass a bunch of times and left him there to bleed."

"Very well then. Dismissed."

Rodimus stared at a photo with deadlock on it. A snap with his fingers and a flame lit up, moving that flame to the photo. And let it burn.

"When I see that slagger on the battle Field. I would make him wish that he never left."

\------

"So deadlco-" turmoil started as they were both sitting in his office. He was about to question him, before he was cut off.

"It's drift now. I left deadlock behind."

"Why the sudden change of name?"

Drift looked up at turmoil. "Deadlock was a murderer, he made innocent suffer before him, he was an autobot." 

Turmoil accepted his speech and continued with his questions. "Well then drift, I'm going to ask you a few questions. The first answer that comes to your mind just say it. No pressure."

Deadlock nodded.

"Do you have any camera or device that is on you, that can track us?"

"No sir."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I will not be accepted into this world as a threat. But be accepted by killing the threat."

"Last question. Do you or do you not have any autobot imformation that can help us?"

"I do it's just a bunch of science talk though, most likely from perceptor."

Turmoil nodded, reaching a hand over his desk for drift to shake. Drift took his hand, shaking it as he stood up. "Your room is the third on the left of A-hall. Your brand would be on you tomorrow, and if you have any questions or concerns. You know where to find me."

Drift nodded, "thank you sir." Grabbing his swords and going towards the door. Walking down the hall he met fang again, "he let you in?" He asked.

"I'm quite surprised myself. I didn't think it will be that smoothly."

Drift approached his door, it was already well furnished. Fang came up behind him, "we decided to make it look nice for ya."

"Oh, thanks I guess."

"No need to thank us drift. Welcome to the team!"

Fang left, leaving drift to his own thoughts. He sat on the bed and just started to drift into his own world where he is accepted.

Maybe switching sides is the best idea he has came up with.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
